Quiero estar a tu lado
by Rescued-Doll
Summary: Una historia de amor entre una estudiante y un pandillero. Roxanami.
1. Chapter 1

QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

_**Necestito Saberlo**_

_[Otro día tranquilo y aburrido de clase, no sucedió nada raro desde ese primer día de instituto..._

Namine miró su reloj. Aún quedaban unos diez minutos, a partir de ese momento, la clase ya casi no tenia sentido, así que dejo de prestar atención y miró sin siquiera observar, por la ventana una vez más.

_[Ese día… todo iba bien, hasta que en medio de la clase apareció un chico, rubio, guapo, pero muy enfadado, y muy desagradable, al que todos temían, pero yo podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos ¿Acaso nadie más lo veía?_

_[El caso es que vino saltándose muchas normas del instituto y evidentemente se las cargó. Me pregunto porque vino si no tenia la intención de seguir el curso… ¿Quizás porque le obligaban? No lo sé… Sin embargo sé que no le di mucha importancia, así que no entiendo por qué ahora me acuerdo de él. Puede que sea porque siempre lo he visto por aquí... Bueno, este año nos habían cambiado de clases a todos y era primera vez que ese chico entraba en mi clase. Por suerte me tocó con mis dos mejores amigas y algunos amigos, aunque lamentablemente Selphy, Tidus, Wakka y algunos más estaban en distintas clases. No entiendo muy bien porqué nos cambiaron de clases._

Sin que Namine se diera cuenta, los chicos y chicas de su clase, empezaron a levantarse, recogiendo sus libros y cuadernos. Todos iban rápido, incluso la profesora de historia. Todo el mundo se iba. Sin embargo, ella no se movía, perdida en sus pensamientos, algo inapropiados… algo extraños… y llenos de preguntas que no la incumbían en absoluto.

_[Otros pandilleros como el chico llamado Roxas, eran Seifer, Trueno y Viento. Esos chicos parecían ser bastante problemáticos. Nunca me fijé si esos eran amigos o enemigos de él, solo sé que hay un grupo… muy extraño de pandilleros… creo que se llamaba la organización 18… ¿o era un 13? No se de que me suena ese numero… a parte de ser el numero de mi taquilla._

-¿Namine!- Gruñó una voz muy conocida- Vuelve al planeta Tierra ¿Quieres?- Namine dejó sus pensamientos atrás, y volteó para ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué?- Fue el único monosílabo que salió de sus labios, tardó en asimilar la realidad.

_[Ya estábamos en diciembre y ese chico no había vuelto a aparecer por la escuela..._

- Siempre igual… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Sonrió- ¿No te enteras ni cuando terminan las clases? - Luego se echó a reír con ganas y prosiguió- En serio; ¡a veces parece que vivas en las nubes!

- Lo siento… ya sabes que las clases de historia, me aburren mucho- Se defendió ella guardado sus cosas de la misma forma que minutos antes lo habían hecho sus compañeros.

_[Pero aún tengo la sensación, de que va a volver, aunque no sea muy probable..._

- Pero… ¿Cómo es que siempre estas mirando por la ventana emobada? A ver si prestas más atención- La sermoneó Kairi.

- Ya te lo he dicho…- Dijo con cansancio- ¡Es que me aburro…!- Farfulló mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

- Pero… si no prestas atención... ¡No entiendo como apruebas los exámenes…!- Se molestó Kairi de buena gana.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco- Contestó sin importancia después de desviar su mirada hacia arriba.

- Bueno larguémonos antes de que nos cierren- Namine solo asintió y se dirigieron a sus taquillas.

_[No entiendo porque siento tanta curiosidad por él..._

* * *

><p><em>[Otro aburrido día…<em>

Pensó la chica rubia de ayer, de ojos azules y mirada perdida, hasta que un chico rubio al que ella recordaba volvió a entrar, por segunda vez en su vida en esa clase. Igual de despreocupado que el primer día, como si nada pasara. Se sentó su mesa, no sin antes buscarla con la mirada, ya que no se acordaba después de tanto tiempo. La profesora, lo observó y sin perder los papeles, e intentando relajarse, habló:

- ¿Se puede saber que hace usted en mi clase?- Preguntó la profesora, poniendo énfasis en el pronombre que denominaba que la clase era suya.

- ¿A parte de perder el tiempo?- Contestó el chico de mal humor, desafiante. Así que la clase se guardó sus risas, por miedo.

_[¡Lo sabía…!_

- Ya estoy harta de ti- Masculló ella casi en un murmuro- Por favor Namine, ya que estas aquí cerca…

_[…Sabía que volvería._

- ¿Podrías ir a buscar el director?- Pidió la mujer. Namine notó como el chico clavaba su furiosa y ardiente mirada en ella. Namine tragó saliva, pero cuando se levantó porórdenes de la profesora, ésta cogió a Roxas y lo sacó de la clase llevándola a otra.

_[La verdad es que sí da miedo… Cuando me miró… Tuve miedo…_

Namine salió lo más rápido posible en esas circunstancias y observó en qué clase lo dejaban, una vacía.

_[…Pero quiero ayudarle._

Namine, sin hacer ruido se asomó a la puerta a escondidas. Pudo ver como aquellos ojos zafiro volvían a posarse sobre ella. Se parecía a la mirada de antes, solo que esta vez ella pudo percibir más que el odio o la rabia. Recibía desprecio, tristeza y quizás envidia.

_[En ese momento, parecía pedir ayuda con la mirada, aunque nunca bajó la guardia..._

_[Solo sé que él… seguramente espera que me vaya, pero yo no tengo esa intención._

-Voy a llamar a otro profesor para que te riña, yo ya no se que hacer contigo, no se porque dices esas cosas ni qué clase de persona eres ¿qué pasa que tus padres no saben educarte?- Siguió gritándole ella, pero por alguna razón él ya no le contestaba ni gritaba más- ¡Qué clase de padres debes tener!- Siguió ella- Yo me vuelvo a seguir con mi clase, no vas a estorbarme más- Terminó al fin.

_[Creo que se pasa mucho, no es para tanto, a no ser que él haya dicho algo realmente ofensivo... aunque si eso fuera así… seguiría pensando que se pasa mucho… Con él... Tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo es injusto con él._

-Y también voy a llamar a tus padres, a ver si te ponen a raya de una vez- Acabando esto no se esperó a escuchar lo que el chico rubio, le decía o más bien, gritaba.

- ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo, puedes esperar sentada si quieres ¡MIS PADRES NO VAN A VENIR!- Exclamó bastante más cabreado que antes, y Namine se preocupaba de buscar un sitio para esconderse, no podía dejar que la profesora la viera por ahí. Se escondió, ella pasó de largo muy enfadada y la chica no se lo pensó ni dos veces antes de entrar.

Roxas estaba mirando la ventana algo distraído, pero con una expresión dura en su rostro. En ese momento, a ella le pareció muy hermoso, a la vez que la viva imagen de la soledad. Roxas escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Luego, unos pasos que se acercaban a él con temor. (PRIMERA ILUSTRACIO)

- Solo quieres una oportunidad ¿Verdad?- Susurró, con una voz fina, mirándole fijamente, aparentemente segura de si misma. Roxas se giró fugazmente cuando ella habló.

_[Esas palabras me salieron solas…_

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?

_[Era como si lo entendiese._

-Yo solo…- Tartamudeó la rubia sin saber qué más decir.

_[Tengo miedo…_

- ¡Lárgate de aquí ¡No va a servir de nada que insistáis todos en lo mismo!- El chico no paraba de gritar. Ella iba a echarse atrás pero no lo hizo.

_[…pero seguro…_

- Quiero que me digas…- Ahora se acercaba sin mirarle a la cara, con la cabeza baja, clavada en el suelo.

_[…que no más que él._

-… por qué estás tan triste...- Dijo ella en un pequeño murmuro, justo en el momento en que volvía a mirarle, con _serenidad, seguridad, confianza_.

_[De lo que él parecía carecer…_

- Tu sabes que te las puedes cargar por estar aquí hablando conmigo- Dijo nervioso, apartando su mirada, apretando los puños.

- Sí, lo sé…- Respondió aún mirándole, aunque no tan decidida como antes.

-¿ENTONCES QUE HACES AQUÍ, NIÑA MIMADA? ¡VETE CORRIENDO A CASITA QUE TU MAMAITA TE ESTARA ESPERANDO!- Gritó.

_[Lo dijo sin pensar…_

Justo cuando ella oyó eso, se sorprendió retrocedió y bajó más la cabeza. Luego sin mirarle a la cara hizo una mueca de tristeza, nostalgia. Estaba como congelada. Él sabia que la había cagado y mucho.

_[…pero dolió igual._

- Lo siento… - Suspiró ella cabizbaja. Él se había quedado petrificado ante semejante reacción, podía ver en sus ojos lo vacía que estaba-…pero me temo que eso no podrá ser…

_[Parecía que él iba a decir algo, parecía que con ese tema solo lo había entristecido más, o mejor dicho parecía como… más impactado._

-Verás… ella… está muerta- Prosiguió ella con un tono extraño en la ultima palabra pronunciada, con la misma mirada de antes, solo que esta vez clavo sus fríos ojos en él.

- Yo.. lo.. lo…sien…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase. No quiso hacerlo.- ¿A mi qué va a importarme eso?

_[Por favor… para de hacerte el duro…_

-Lo sé, nada- Añadió la rubia con una contundente y falsa sonrisa que incomodaba mucho al chico- No era mi intención que te disculpases.

- ¿Y solo has venido aquí a contarme tu vida? - Insistió con su anterior comportamiento estúpido. Roxas notó como ella empezaba a mosquearse cuando se puso sus manos en sus caderas.

- Yo nunca te la hubiera contado si TÚ no me hubieses dicho algo tan cruel- Refunfuñó ella levantando cada vez más su tono de voz a la vez que lo señalaba acusándole.

- ¿Y qué iba a saber yo? ¡Estúpida!- Añadió él desafiante, para variar.

- Estúpido lo serás tu, a ver ¿Por qué te fastidias la vida de esa manera?- Él iba a contestar pero ella logró atajarlo- ¿POR QUE ERES ASÍ?- Ésta vez levantó más el tono que él y Roxas se sorprendió, luego miró hacia otro lado.

- Yo… Yo soy el primero que se lo pregunta… Tu... ¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES!- Gritó Roxas volviendo a mirarla a la cara con su mirada de siempre…-

_[Su triste mirada..._

- ¿Acaso te entiendes tu, Roxas?- Insistió ella sin volverse atrás- ¿De que huyes, Roxas?- Inquirió una vez más, intimidándole con la mirada mientras avanzaba.

_[Vamos, dímelo…_

- ¡Yo no huyo de nada ¡No le tengo miedo a nada ¡Ni a nadie! ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Roxas! Todo el mundo le teme a algo- Intentó razonar suavizando cada vez más la frase.

- ¡Pues yo no!- Aseguró, ella solo hizo una pequeña pausa.

- Aaah claro… Tú no… tú eres especial ¿no? – Él no supo contestar, pero ella seguía empeñada en saberlo- Evidentemente… yo también tengo mis miedos ¡todos los tenemos!- Namine insistía. Demasiado.

-No entiendo como en este momento no te doy Yo el miedo…- Él se había vuelto a girar para verla, y ella le negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió- Además – Cabizbajo y sin gritar- ¿A ti que carajos te importa?

- Pues aunque no lo creas, me importa, siento como… una curiosidad- No sabia definir exactamente que es lo que la impulso a acercarse a él. Ella lo examinó. Creyó que la expresión que ahora mostraba Roxas era la mejor que había visto hasta ahora… tan sinceramente sorprendido…

Namine se le acercó, quedándose parada más o menos a un metro delante de él. Eso lo incomodó mucho.

- Quienquiera que seas, márchate y déjame ya en paz -Mustió el chico de hermosos ojos azules- A ti no te incumbe mi vida- Luego se giró y se sentó en una silla, apoyando sus codos en la mesa del frente, sosteniendo con sus manos su cabeza, y mirando por la ventana, justamente como hacía ella en la clase. Ella se acercó y se sentó justo delante de él y de brazos cruzados sobre la misma mesa. Namine ya no le tenía nada de miedo.

- Me llamo Namine- Se presentó ella. Sin embargo él, aunque sabia su posición y la había oído, no le daba siquiera una pequeña mirada. La chica rubia, lo miró, con calidez e interés. Era la primera vez que lo veía de tan cerca. Su pelo, rubio, rebelde. Sus preciosos ojos, azules como el cielo que ahora miraba. Su faz, en general, tan perfecta. Así que, como es obvio, se quedó embobada mirándolo.

_[…Quiero saberlo…_

-¿Acaso no me has oído?- Preguntó él con tal serenidad, que la hechizó tanto que no quiso ni contestar. Él, dejó atrás su serenidad y, otra vez incomodo, giró la cabeza apoyándose solo con su mano derecha, intentando ignorar a la chica de enfrente. Y así pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a preguntar- ¿Se puede saber qué miras?- Inquirió haciendo que ella, levemente, se ruborizara. Cuando éste la miró, por primera vez sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de estar ruborizada. Eso pareció como una especie de tregua.

_[Necesito saberlo..._

- Lo siento…Es que verás quiero saber... Lo que te pasa.- Dijo ella tímidamente, aunque luego, continuó con más confianza, cosa que no debería haber hecho- Se que todo esto no debe de importarme- La sonrisa de Roxas se iba deformando a cada palabra que ella argumentaba, se levantó y se giró pero ella continuaba- Sin embargo... De alguna manera... Quiero ayud...- No pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpida.

_[… solo pienso en ayudarte…_

- ¿Ayudarme?- Dijo él igual de frío que antes- Si ni siquiera me conoces, nadie va a ayudarme, por que yo NO necesito ayuda- Insistió el rubio acentuando la negación- Y ahora si no quieres tener graves problemas, más vale que te vayas- Le previno.

_[ ¿Pero porque no te dejas?_

- No quiero- Protestó ella como una niña de primaria. Él harto ya del jueguecito, se acerco a ella y la cogió del brazo, levantándola- ¡Me haces daño!- Se quejó.

- ¡Pues vete!- Le gritó soltándola bruscamente. La chica lo miró, ahora era ella la que lo miraba. Desafiante. Enfadada. Y él solo la ignoró una vez más.

La rubia salió de esa clase muy enfadada, y se dirigió hacia la suya, pero miró su reloj y las clases estaban a punto de terminar, así que se esperó unos minutos sentada en el suelo. Cuando la clase estaba ya fuera, entró cogió sus libros, y se fue hacia su taquilla. Allí cambió sus libros por otros y con su cartera, se fue caminando hacia su casa, sola y confusa.

**Fin Del Capitulo 1**

**N/A:**

Hola! Puede que os suene la historia, pero soy la misma autora. Lo que pasa es que he querido empezar de nuevo y he actualizado esta historia. Procurare subir a menudo los capitulos actualizados, luego seguire la historia. Estoy empezando otra, seguramente me quitara tiempo pero no voy a abandonar este fanfic! Ademas estoy haciendo un dibujo por cada capítulo que cueglo! ^^ El link esta en mi perfil y mi pagina web de dibujos esta aquí abajo! Espero que os guste más ahoraa :D

(w w w . r e s c u e d - d o l l . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m)

Att;

Rescued-Doll


	2. Chapter 2

QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

**¿Un Mal día?**

-Vaya… que mal tiempo hace, suerte que me traje el paraguas – Comentó una chica pelirroja mirando el cielo nublado.

-¿Eh? – Una rubia de ojos azules se giró para ver a su amiga.

-¡Namine! ¡Hace unos días que estas por ahí perdida en la luna! ¡Regresa ya! ¿Quieres? – Mandó Kairi. Hacia días que empezaba a molestarse por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

- Perdona… ¡Pero escuché lo que decías! Que hace muy mal tiempo- Mustió Namine un poco indignada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Preguntó Kairi, y la rubia solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

[e_sa conversación… ese chico… hace días que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza…Y no le conté a Kairi lo que ocurrió._

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad:

-¿Que te pasa Roxas? ¿Es que no estas contento de haber entrado a la organización XIII? ¡Vamos! Te acogimos auque fueses demasiado pequeño. Deberías agradecérnoslo. – Inquirió una chica de intensos ojos verdes y pelo rubio.

-…-

**Al día siguiente:**

- Vaya, sigue haciendo mal tiempo…- Gruñó la chica rubia de ayer mirando por la ventana.

- Pues coge el paraguas, hija – Contestó el padre de ésta sentado en su silla desayunando y leyendo el periódico.

- ¿No me digas? ¡No lo había pensado...!- Rió ella sarcástica, aunque su padre siquiera levantó sus ojos del periódico.

- Oye, tengo que contarte algo- Empezó el padre mirándola al fin y dejando el periódico plegado sobre la mesa.

- Dime papá- Contestó, prestándole atención y apartando los ojos de la ventana para posarlos en su padre.

- Es solo que, papá se tiene que ir durante un tiempo- Prosiguió el padre de mismos ojos azules que su hija, hablando en tercera persona, como si le estuviese hablando a una niña pequeña.

- ¿Otra vez?- Masculló su fina voz, ahora triste.

- Sí cariño, lo siento. Es mi trabajo – Y él se limitó a repetir la misma frase de siempre.

-Está bien…- Ésa parecía ser su respuesta diaria, ya se había familiarizado con ella- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

- Pues como mínimo dos semanas…- Respondió algo incómodo por tener que dejar otra vez a su hija sola durante tantos días.

- ¿Y cuándo te marchas? – Refunfuñó molesta y a la vez triste.

- Pues la semana que viene…- Respondió él.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y cómo no me lo dijiste antes...? – Volvió ese tono molesto y triste.

- ¡Yo no lo supe hasta ayer, hija! – Gruñó el padre.

- Está bien… - Se rindió ella, otra vez.

- Te dejaré dinero de sobra por lo que necesites.

- Claro, pues me voy al instituto, llego tarde.- Murmuró con sequedad.

- ¡Adiós Namine! – Incluso antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sonó la puerta de la entrada.

**En el instituto, a la hora de la comida.**

- ¿Nami? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Unos ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

- Ah… Nada importante... Es sólo mi padre…- Suspiró ella con falsa tranquilidad en su voz.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – Preguntó su mejor amiga.

- Bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre…- Contestó ella casi en un murmuro, ella desviando la mirada de esos ojos preocupados.

- ¿Se va otra vez..?- Aventuró ella.

- Sí...

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?- Inquirió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- No lo sabe ni él, dice que como mínimo dos semanas y se va el miércoles…- Respondió.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo no te lo dijo antes? – Sus ojos seguían preocupados.

- Eso mismo le pregunté yo, pero dice que no lo supo hasta ayer…- Contestó ya más calmada.

- Bueno no importa, yo vendré a menudo- Prometió Kairi con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

- Gracias Kairi… - Le agradeció devolviéndole el abrazo- Pero tranquila, estaré bien.

- ¡Venga anímate! – Le pidió Kairi para que dejara de pensar en el asunto y pareció resultar ya que Naminé cambió de tema.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que tengo que contarte- Empezó la rubia al principio decidida, luego comprendió que no sabia como decírselo a su mejor amiga, ni siquiera se lo iba a tomar bien, de eso estaba segura.

- ¡Dime! Soy todo oídos – Exclamó Kairi con una sonrisa.

**En la Organización**

- Roxas… ¿Cómo que vas a dejar la organización? ¡¿No ves que son capaces de matarte!

- Axel, de veras, ¡no te preocupes! – Replicó el chico rubio de mirada profunda.

- Pero si sólo hace unos pocos meses que ingresaste en el grupo, si no era lo que querías, ¿entonces para que viniste? – Inquirió Axel algo molesto y confuso.

- Porque… no sabia lo que quería- Contestó evitando la mirada.

- ¿Acaso ahora lo sabes? – Impuso él.

- … - Pero Axel no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- Oye, quédate hasta que tengas un plan mejor, ¿quieres? – Le pidió actuando como si no hubiesen estado hablado de nada importante, cosa que molestó a Roxas.

- ¿Por qué debería que hacerte caso? ¿Por qué me das órdenes? ¡Tu sólo eres uno de ellos, no se porque te digo nada…! – Gritó exasperado. Axel suspiró, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y tuviese que tener paciencia.

- Primero, te lo digo por tu bien, no quiero que te maten… y segundo, ¡confundes los consejos con órdenes! ¡Nunca sabes interpretar la preocupación de los demás! ¡Ni siquiera te dejas ayudar!

- ¿Por qué os empeñáis tanto en eso? ¡Yo NO necesito ninguna ayuda, me basto conmigo mismo!- Chilló Roxas enfurecido mientras Axel no se le pasaba por alto el plural que usaba el chico.

- Oye… Cuando cambies tu visión del mundo y dejes de decir tonterías me avisas, ¿lo captas? Y luego me cuentas qué mosca te ha picado- Razonó con bastante tranquilidad. Roxas estuvo un tiempo pensando.

- Jamás lo entenderías de la misma manera que yo…- Concluyó con una media sonrisa.

- Pues deja que lo intente – Contestó su amigo apoyando su espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a escuchar todo.

- …-

* * *

><p>Namine estaba por la calle sola otra vez, con su paraguas blanco y su mirada perdida, no podía sacarse a Roxas de la cabeza, la intriga la concomía por dentro, parecía como si sus preocupaciones se juntaran de golpe. Ya era viernes, Roxas no había vuelto a aparecer y su padre se marchaba en pocos días...<p>

* * *

><p>Llegó el miércoles y Naminé se levantó más temprano de lo normal, para despedirse a primera hora de su padre, que ya tenía el taxi en la puerta rumbo al aeropuerto. Se vistió rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal para dirigirse a su padre y darle un fuerte abrazo.<p>

- Te echaré de menos, papá- Susurró mientras sostenía su abrazo.

- ¡Naminé! ¿Por qué te levantaste? Ya nos despedimos ayer, además todavía falta mucho para que empiece la escuela…- Dijo el padre abrazándola también.

- Lo sé pero como no sé cuando voy a volver a verte…- Le recordó ella separándose y mirándolo a la cara sin ocultar su tristeza.

- Hija, ya verás como vuelvo antes de que puedas darte cuenta…- La consoló su padre con una cálida sonrisa.

- Ya bueno, espero que te vaya bien- Añadió con una sonrisa conformista.

- Seguro – Prometió con su sonrisa- Hasta pronto hija.

- Adiós papá - Susurró con una voz casi inaudible, mientras veía como su padre subía en el taxi y la saludaba. Ella ni se molestó en levantar la mano, solo se quedó estática viéndolo marchar, incluso después de desaparecer por la carretera permaneció quieta.

* * *

><p>Roxas andaba por la calle solo, con sus manos en los bolsillos, como de costumbre. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y concentrado pensando en una chica rubia que le había hecho cambiar en solo cinco minutos de conversación. Al menos ahora tenía en algo suficientemente importante en qué pensar. Mientras caminaba, dio la vuelta a la esquina y para su sorpresa vio alguien conocido salir corriendo de su casa. Era la chica rubia del otro día. Vio toda la escena. Después de que el taxi se llevara a su padre, la chica todavía miraba en la dirección por donde se había marchado y se secaba algunas de las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos más allí, parada. Finalmente, entró en su casa. Roxas se quedó allí, apoyado en la pared, incluso después de que ella entrase.<p>

**Fin Del Capitulo 2**

* * *

><p>NA:

Siento haber abandonado el fic, la verdad, pero espero que os haya gustado este capítulo porqué el siguiente será la llave. Este era solo para ligar cosas. Seguid leyendo, y espero que podáis perdonarme por ni siquiera haver avisado cuando borré el fic ^^' Ahora estará mejor, lo prometoo~

**En mi perfil hay un link de la ilustración de este capitulo!**

Muchas gracias a Poppy-chan Makenzie, kup y mina-chan por vuestros reviews :)

Rescued-Doll


	3. Chapter 3

QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

_**El Reencuentro**_

Namine salió de su casa, junto con paraguas blanco del cual no se despegaba desde hacía unos días ya que el tiempo parecía no mejorar en absoluto. Durante toda la noche había tronado y llovido sin cesar y eso solo conseguía deprimirla más.

Todo el día transcurrió como siempre. Con la misma y aburrida rutina.

-¡Namine, estamos preocupados por ti...!- Le dijo su amiga pelirroja a Namine, que estaba justo al lado de Sora.

-¿Por qué? - Inquirió confusa.

-Últimamente estas muy triste...- Observó Sora. Namine les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No os preocupéis estoy bien, es solo lo de mi padre, ya sabéis. Se me pasara. Gracias por preocuparos de todas formas- Les calmó ella. Y antes de que pudiesen siquiera rechistar se despidió, dio la vuelta y se marchó- ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

><p>Namine andaba sola, como siempre, hacía su casa. Ahora parecía que iba a llorar de soledad. A pesar de tener unos buenos amigos que la apoyaban, se sentía sola cuando andaba hacia su casa.<p>

Además, cada día parecía que sus mejores amigos, Kairi y Sora estaban más cerca de empezar una relación distinta, algo más íntima. Ella solo podía alegrarse por ello, pero a su vez, esto no ayudaba a su sentimiento de soledad, y menos ahora que su padre se había ido por una larga temporada.

Giró la esquina, cabizbaja, ocultándose de la lluvia con su paraguas blanco. Hacía mucho viento.

Nunca solía fijarse por dónde caminaba, y en realidad era algo torpe, solía caerse de vez en cuando, y claro estaba que la resbaladiza lluvia no ayudaba en absoluto. Después de tambalearse un poco durante varias ocasiones, se cayó al suelo.

-¡Oh, genial! ¿Por qué seré tan torpe? - Se quejó de sí misma. Miró al paraguas que había volado solo unos metros y se levantó para intentar cogerlo, solo que sin mucho éxito ya que no consiguió alcanzarlo.

Namine miró en la dirección en la que su paraguas había salido volando. Ya no le servia de todas formas, estaba completamente empapada. Solo deseaba llegar a casa, que por suerte estaba bastante cerca ya, y darse una ducha caliente.

Mientras miraba el paraguas alejarse, pudo reconocer una figura vestida de negra. Empezó a andar en esa dirección, además de que era por donde debía ir para llegar a su casa. Dicha casa era tan grande que parecía más bien una mansión. No era la única por los alrededores, pero sí la más grande. Y una casa tan grande para una sola persona, era deprimente. Cuando estaba más cerca, pudo ver que la persona que estaba en el suelo no solo estaba inconsciente, sino también herida, así que Namine aceleró de forma casi frenética.

Cuando llegó y se arrodilló para ver a la persona, su sorpresa no podía ser más grande. Era Roxas. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan triste al volver a verlo. Ella tenía muchas ganas pero no en esas condiciones. Estaba muy malherido y ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, parecían heridas de una pelea.

- ¡Roxas...! ¡Roxas!- Gritó mientras lo sacudía y le apartaba los cabellos de la cara- Roxas, por favor ¡despierta!- Exclamó desesperada. Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, así que iba a sacar su teléfono móvil para llamar a una ambulancia, su mano temblaba y sus mechones se le pegaban en la cara de forma muy molesta. Sin saber realmente porque, decidió pensárselo dos veces y miró su casa que estaba realmente cerca.

-¡Roxas, por favor, soy yo ¡Namine! - Le chilló finalmente, aunque luego se sintió estúpida, pues realmente dudaba que él lograse acordarse de ella. Espera ¿Sabía acaso su nombre?

Namine sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle la cara que estaba manchada de sangre, y pudo ver ese hermoso rostro, así como sus ojos empezaban a abrirse lentamente.

-Oh, ¡Roxas! ¡Dios mío! ¡Por fin has despertado, me alegro tanto...!- Las palabras de alegria y tristeza le salían sin más- ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?- Preguntó muy inquieta.

-Na... Namine – Consiguió susurrar él, y luego hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa. Ella se alegró de que Roxas se acordase de ella y le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Dime, ¿quieres que llame a una ambulancia? ¿A tus padres? ¿A algún amigo? ¿Algún familiar?- Inquirió a gran velocidad.

-No..- Logró susurrar después de una mueca de desaprobación. Luego cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-Roxas...¡Roxas!- Exclamó cuando vio que no se movía- Abre los ojos, tienes que ayudarme, ¿vale?- Le dio unas palmaditas en la cara- ¿Roxas?

- No, dejame solo...- Consiguió decir antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

-Roxas... ¡Escúchame!- Exigió la rubia, sin saber si estaba consciente o no- ¿No estarás todavía con lo mismo?¿no me dirás que o necesitas ayuda? ¿no?- Inquirió velozmente frenética, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta, solo suspiró y se calmó, miró hacia su casa y sin saber muy bien como, se las apañó para llevarlo a la cama grande de su padre.

Una vez allí no supo muy bien qué hacer, su tía Aerith era médica, podía llamarla y que lo curara, no tenía muy buen aspecto...Así que se dirigió al teléfono, habló con ella y le dijo que ahora mismo estaba trabajando pero que podría estar allí en una hora... A Namine, a pesar de que tardaría un poco, le pareció bien.

-Namine...-Repuso algo confusa- ¿Puedes decirme por qué tienes tu a un chico recién salido de una pelea en tu casa?- Más bien le exigió saber.

-Tranquila, ya te lo explicaré todo cuando llegues...- Le contestó ella pensando como iba a explicárselo, había recurrido demasiado rápido a ella, pero buscase como buscase, llamarla siempre hubiese sido la solución. Escuchó una risa detrás del auricular. Namine no sabía muy bien de qué se reía. ¿Le parecía gracioso tener un miembro de una banda peligrosa en casa? Dicho así sí que sonaba mal.

-Esta bien... ¡pero ten cuidado! ¡Ah, por cierto, podrías adelantarme un poco la faena no? Ya sabes, te enseñé un poco a curar algunas heridas, al fin y al cabo, quieres ser médico ¿no?

-¡Sí...! ¡Pero esto es diferente, es una persona! ¿Y si le hago daño? ¡Además todavía falta mucho para eso! - Se defendió algo innecesariamente, estaba nerviosa en realidad.

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo que lo cures tu! -Contestó con algo de brusquedad -Te estoy pidiendo que limpies las heridas superficiales como te enseñé para que no se infecten- Tranquilizó el tono casi al instante.

- Hmmm- Vaciló por unos instantes- Esta bien, veré lo que puedo hacer- Le prometió- Pero primero debo tomar una ducha urgente- Dijo mientras se tocaba el pelo mojado, oyó otra carcajada en el otro lado del auricular.

- ¡Esta bien! - Le contestó Aerith- Nos vemos en una hora y media- Se despidió.

- ¡Oyee!- La atajó mosqueada- ¿No me habías dicho una? - Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, chica ¿qué quieres? Tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de ir por las casas expresamente curando chicos heridos por una pelea…- Respondió ella intentando razonar, de todos modos Namine sabía que su tía no era muy puntual.

-¡Esta bieen! -Se rindió al fin- Hasta luego.

-¡Adioos y cuídate!- Se despidió con su tono alegre.

Namine colgó el teléfono, luego vaciló un segundo y se tomó la ducha más rápida de su vida. Cuando salió se vistió con un vestido blanco de estar por casa, puso la ropa mojada a la lavadora y se secó levemente el pelo húmedo. Luego se acercó a la habitación de su padre, pero Roxas seguía igual que antes, tan inmóvil y pálido que parecía un cuerpo sin vida, este pensamiento le causó un escalofrío.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando el botiquín de primero auxilios encima de la mesita de noche. Le cambió la toalla que le había puesto antes por otra seca, pero se puso muy nerviosa cuando vio que estaba manchada de sangre. Lo primero que hizo fue desnudarlo, no podía permanecer ahí mojado hasta que viniese su tía… Le quitó la cazadora negra y extrañamente llevaba el uniforme del instituto. Le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Luego empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, y se puso un poco colorada pensando que si ahora mismo se despertaba él pensaría que era una pervertida. Cuando logró al fin sacársela teniendo el máximo cuidado, recordó que lo siguiente era quitarle los pantalones. Si antes le daba vergüenza, ahora estaba roja a más no poder, rezando para que no se despertara. Le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo sacó lo más rápido que pudo pero teniendo cuenta las heridas durante el proceso. Dejó ir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo y se fue a buscar el secador. Lo enchufó, se sentó y empezó a secarle un poco el pelo.

Acarició su pelo con sus manos muy suavemente y no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería la vida de Roxas mientras lo observaba detenidamente…. Cuando bajó de sus pensamientos apagó el aparato y lo miró entero. Supuestamente era para inspeccionar sus heridas, pero no se había concentrado precisamente en eso. El chico estaba increíblemente musculazo para ser tan delgado. Namine nunca lo hubiese adivinado con la ropa puesta. Apartando esos pensamientos empezó a limpiarle la cara con cuidado usando una toalla mojada. Tenía muchas heridas leves, pero de algún corte más profundo seguro que le iba a quedar cicatriz. Siguió bajando por el cuello, los hombros y el pecho. Sí, se sonrojó, así que decidió pasar a los brazos, aunque no le quitó calor.

Fue pasando la toalla por su tórax. Namine podía afirmar que este chico era increíblemente fuerte. ¡Había recibido tantos golpes…! Frunció el cejo, ¿por qué diantres se metía en esas mierdas? La ponía de mal humor, así que limpió rápido el barro y la sangre seca del resto del cuerpo y empezó a desinfectar las heridas como su tía Aerith le había enseñado. Parecía que no terminaba nunca. Y las más grandes como la de la cabeza, el hombro izquierdo y el de cerca de la cadera se las dejaría a su tía. En las piernas tenia las rodillas bastante peladas, pero no eran cortes profundos.

Cuando terminó le puso algunas vendas en algunas de las heridas más vivas para que cesara la sangre y lo tapó con una manta para que no tuviese frío.

Se puso a cocinar porqué creyó que cuando Roxas se despertara tendría hambre, aunque ahora a ella no le apetecía comer nada. Estuvo pensando un rato, ¿qué podría gustarle? Algo que a todo el mundo le guste... Se le ocurrió macarrones con tomate y queso, así que se puso manos a la obra para mantenerse ocupada. En media hora los tuvo terminados, los tapó y los puso en la nevera.

Volvió a la habitación dónde se encontraba el chico. Se acercó tímidamente. No tenia porque preocuparse, su tía llegaría dentro de nada. Se sentó donde antes. Pasó su mano por su cara con recelo, que ya no estaba tan pálida. La arrastró por su pelo suavemente y acabó cerca de su cuello.

- Me alegro de poder ayudarte- Murmuró con su tierna sonrisa.

El timbre sonó en ese mismo instante y ella se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

- Bien, ¿dónde esta el herido?- Inquirió enseguida, sin siquiera saludar.

- Hola, sí gracias yo también estoy bien- Respondió la rubia algo molesta por la actitud de su tía, que ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, aunque como ya la conocía no le importaba en realidad.

Namine llevó a su tía donde se encontraba Roxas, la cual se sorprendió bastante por lo bien que había conseguido limpiar las heridas. Aerith le curó esa herida del hombro y le dijo que se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo y que probablemente tenía alguna costilla dañada. Le puso alguna que otra venda, incluyendo la de la cabeza, le sanó bien el hombro y la herida bastante profunda cerca de la cadera. Mientras lo hacía le explicaba todo el procedimiento a Namine, así como se debía hacer el seguimiento unos días después. Ella no creía realmente que lo necesitara después de todo.

Cuando terminó todo el trabajo se despidió y se fue. No quiso preguntarle porque estaba aquí en su casa, no quiso entrometerse, además era tarde y tenía que irse. Namine lo agradeció.

Finalmente se volvieron a quedar los dos solos, Roxas inconsciente todavía. Ya eran las diez y diez de la noche y Namine se limitió a observar al chico que tenía al lado estirado, durmiendo en paz. Sonrió y se echó a su lado. Estaba exhausta y, se cayó dormida en seguida.

**Fin Del Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno por fin terminé :D Se que no son muy largos, y me gusta mucho escribir, pero de todas formas le dedico mucho más tiempo a dibujar… Ah, y al otro fanfic "Too Close to See" es algo más divertido de escribir de momento ^^'

lobalunallena: Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la continución! :)

Pili1995: Gracias! :D Tengo pensado sacar a algun otro chico luego.. todavía no se quien! Asi que por mi podéis sugerir! x) (no puede ser de la organización xD)

Sr358: Gracias por tu review :D

Poppy-chan Makenzie: Me alegro que te haya alegrado!^^ Espero que el examen después de todo te haya ido bien! Y siento que te sientas identificada en esto, pero yo lo comparto contigo! ;A; Vivo con mi padre pero es como si no viviese con él! Haha es por eso que empecé el fic supongo! Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo acabarlo de momento, la verdad!

Nerea: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Haha a mi siempre me ha gustado esta pareja ^^ y siempre acabo añadiendo algo de Sora/Kairi!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, el proximo no va a ser tan explícito todo el tiempo espero haha<p>

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias :3

Rescued-Doll


End file.
